U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,739,472 and 3,898,898 best represent the state-of-the-art of drum openers, especially as used in the food processing industry. The devices of these patents rotate the drums to be opened and press a cutter against the drum cover, preferably so as to cut along the outer lip or chime of the drum cover, to cut the cover loose from the drum wall so that it can be removed without getting any metal fragments inside the drum. Although devices according to these patents are effective and widely used, they are generally operated in a single location, are relatively expensive, and require movement of drums to and away from the opener.
There is also a need for a portable drum opener that is smaller, light enough to be readily moved about and used in different locations, and still strong and reliable enough to open drums by the preferred method of cutting through the drum chime along the outer lip of the cover. The invention both recognizes this need and provides a portable drum opener meeting all the requirements and being economical, light enough to be easily lifted and positioned by a single worker, movable to different locations, and reliable and durable in operation.